


Watching over you

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy drabble in which Lucifer watches Dean sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching over you

Lucifer stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at the sleeping hunter for a moment, before moving around to sit down on the side of it. He looked over at Dean, listened to the quiet, slow, steady inhale-exhale of his breathing, and tried to make sense of the occasional nonsensical mumbling.

Dean’s brow creased a bit in his slumber, as though he were having some kind of internal conflict over whether to curl closer to the body beside his, or shy away from the cold radiating from it, after a few moments he seemed to settle for simply curling in on himself.

He looked more peaceful asleep than the fallen angel had ever seen him. And yet, there was still an occasional frown which would grace his features, an occasional sound— _something like a whimper_ , which would slip from his lips, and he’d toss, and turn, before stilling again.

He didn’t seem to be stilling this time however, and a small frown tugged at the corners of the devil’s lips. 

Lucifer watched as the sleeping hunter seemed to become more distressed, before— _on a whim_ , reaching out a hand and gently stroking his fingers through the others hair in a petting motion, attempting to sooth him.

The Winchester quieted finally, and a moment later his eyes flew open, brows furrowing as his squinted at the shape in the dark, before making out who it belonged to.

“What’re you doing…?”

“Nothing,” The hand on the Dean’s head stilled, but didn’t pull away “go back to sleep, Dean.”

The hunter, much too tired to protest, simply closed his eyes again, relaxing a bit when the petting motion started again. His last thought before he drifted back to sleep was that he was fairly certain this wasn’t what his mother had meant when she said ‘angels would watch over him’, but he supposed that, at the moment, he didn’t really mind.


End file.
